


When there were two

by nunoodles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enemies to frienemies to friends to lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Longing and Yearning, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some fight scenes, and no you are not ok, fighting with sexual tension, if you didnt get it by now its gonna be hella painful ok, like HELLA SLOW, lots of yearning, slowburn, so are you, the embodiment of the are you ok bro meme, there was only one blanket, use of bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunoodles/pseuds/nunoodles
Summary: So basically the reader has a complicated relationship with Kakashi that gets even more complicated as certain events force them together to live out in the woods by themselves. Witness protection kinda bs lmao What will they do? Who knows… :,)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When there were two

“This was definitely not the way I wanted the day to finish yet, here we are” Kakashi sighed as he threw a punch into my face. He made contact with my face and I felt the leather of his glove as it burned my skin and the pain crackled around my cheek like lightning. The impact of the punch forced me back on my heels as I was forced into the back of a tree.My back crunched with the bark from the tree. I let out a grunt and even though I was in pain I wasn't going to let this bastard get the best of me.

“Here’s the thing, Kakashi, I wasn’t planning on letting you have it easy so….” I stood straight and I spat out a bit of blood to the left of me. I rushed him with my arms trailing behind me. I hadn’t a plan on how to attack him yet but all i knew was that i wanted to land one hit on his smug covered face. He let out a sigh as I got closer and swung my legs downard to his calves. He jumped up to dodge my attack and I quickly jumped up to his gaze and winded up my arm to punch him in the face with all the strength I had left in me. Before I could feel the cloth of his mask against my fist he blocked it with hand and wrapped his fingers in mine.

“You know y/n if you wanted to get close to me and hold my hand there are better ways of doing so” he pulled me into his arms and held my arm in a painful position behind my back. Even without seeing his face I could feel the smug smile under the mask of his. Oh how badly I wanted to wipe that grin off his face and show him just how badly I loathe him. 

“Listen Kakashi, if there is one thing you don't learn from those trashy love novels you read so damn much, it's that-” I jerked my hand into an even more painful position and broke my wrist to slip out of his grip. I whipped around and swept my feet under him to make him fall. As he fell, I then pinned him to the floor. The pain in my wrist flared as I put pressure on it to hold him down but the adrenaline coursing through me allowed me to hold on tighter and ignore the pain. I straddled him and pulled my kunai out to his chin while pinning his arms to his sides with my knees.

"You will never be able to tell what I'm thinking” I brought my face close to his and stared straight into his eye. I brought my kunai up to his headband and slowly lifted it off his eye. Inch by inch I saw his eye flash with curiosity as he felt me reveal his eye to the cold night air. He kept it closed in a permanent wink but I knew what lay behind that eyelid of his. The power of the Uchicha clan, the terrifying and maddening power that I envied and hated at the same time. 

“Don’t be shy then, tell me what's going on in that head of yours” he lifted his head and whispered in my ear. I hated him. I hated him when he did that. I hated the way he spoke gently while still sounding cold. Hated the way he sent shivers down my spine with his voice and most of all, I hated how he made me feel.

“You look like you need a haircut. And i kinda don’t like you” I steeled myself to stare coldly at him. He stared back, this time while opening his other eye. He stared back with such indifference, as if he was bored. That just sent me crawling up the walls with rage.

“Oh please, y/n tell me something I don’t know” he rolled his eyes and lifted his legs to push himself up and throw me onto my back. This time he straddled me and I could feel his hot breath on my nose as he stared intently into my eyes. He held my hands above my head and sneered under his mask. 

“I just know that there is another reason for you to hate me so much, but I just can’t figure out why”

“Don’t try acting cute now, you know damn well why I harbor these feelings for you” I spat out.

“Remind me then” he growled. “I hate it when people aren’t honest and just beat around the bush, makes for unnecessary drama.” I could feel the slight annoyance in his voice as he gripped my wrists harder. I whimpered in pain remembering the sacrifice of my wrist bones. A flicker of worry flashed across his face but he didn’t falter.

“Don’t you try to compare me to one of your damn books. Now get off of me you pile of dung droppings, before I make you regret it” I replied with a sharp edge in my voice, hoping to cut him with my words.

“With the position you’re in, I don’t think you're in any right to demand anything of me right now” he brought up his hand to my face and poked me in the cheek. The teasing and childish gesture was enough to awaken a torrent of anger in me. I went red and hot with rage as he smiled down at me, knowing the effect he had on me. I grimaced and braced myself for what I had to do next. 

“What if I don’t demand it then?” I asked, blinking my eyes and trying to look shy and vulnerable. I loosened under his grip and felt his breath change pace as he took in the implications of my words. 

“Why the sudden change of tune” he asked skeptically, still wary but more curious than guarded. 

“I’m tired of this Kakashi, I give up ok. You win” I admitted. Though only some of it was true. I was in fact tired and I admit that he did win this time.

“You want me to beg for it, don't you?” I teased. I could almost feel his dick twitch on my stomach through his pants. I smirked in my mind, I knew just what made him tick for better or worse.

“You want me to beg for you to let me go don’t you? Because nothing is more hot than the feeling of my failure under you huh” I puffed up my chest and lifted myself up. Kakashi still held my arms to the side but now I was sitting up with him. Our faces met just a mere few inches away. He looked absolutely starstruck as I feigned vulnerability. His eyes shone with pride and I felt a rush of blood to my head. Many ideas ran through my head as I tried to decide what to do next. But before I could come up with anything he interrupted my thoughts dead in their tracks with his voice.

“I’m sorry y/n. I’m sorry-” he uttered out but I didn’t let him finish his sentence. I felt my body heat up with rage at his words. I broke his grip and slapped him across the face with my broken hand. I winced but i didn't care at that moment, all i felt was the same anger and resentment i felt on that day. All over again he brought back that pain and I wanted nothing but to run away, again. 

“DON'T. Don't you dare Kakashi” i threatened. I stood up quickly and kicked his chest. I left my footprint on his jacket and he glanced at the pattern of dust before standing up. I started to make my way to the edge of the forest. 

“You have no right to utter those words to me” I hissed with poison in my voice. I made my way to a tree and leaned against it as I tried to keep myself from crying. Breathing heavily I glared at Kakashi as he stood with his hands hanging by sides. His will to fight left his body as he looked me up and down. His eyes looked almost sad as he watched me breathe heavily.

“You gave up the right to those words and apologies to me the day you left and-” 

“y/n i-”

“We both made choices that day. I just wish you would stop trying to-” a clap of thunder ripped through the sky and stopped me from finishing my sentence and rain started to fall down in sheets. A crack of lighting struck and I lost sight of Kakashi. He had disappeared from in front of me. I looked around wildly trying to prepare for his next move. He had suddenly appeared behind me but his next attack was more painful and unforgiving to my heart and body than any chidori or jujitsu. He hugged me, from behind. I felt the warmth of his chest and body leak onto my cold back and slowly inch around me. The rain fell onto our bodies but all I could focus on was his warmth and arms wrapped around me. We said nothing for what felt like hours, I simply let him hold him but I reciprocated none of the affection of emotion he showed me. I felt nothing but bitterness and yet a small part of me yearned to give into his touch. I steeled my nerves once again and made up my mind for what to do next.

“Are you done yet?” I asked, trying to sound disgusted and I ripped his arms off me. I looked at him like the way I would like at a dead carcass of an animal that was left out to rot.

“If you ever touch me again I will cut off your arms, starting at your fingers and go up inch by inch” i threatened. I leaped away from him as his eyes looked so apologetic and full of pain.  
“Good” I thought to myself as I leaped up far away from him without saying another word. I jumped into the direction the rain fell and I felt the drops stab my skin like little knives. The pain I felt on my skin was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest. It just aches all the damn time when I am away from him and even when I was with him. I didn't know what else to do other than let the tears leave my eyes and go down with the rain drops.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok my brain went brrr, i love kakashi i swear but i really wanted to make this an enemies to frenemies to friends to lovers.  
> i am currently watching naruto for the first time so i'm trying to avoid spoilers but also stay kinda canon??? in other news idk how many chapters this will be but i am gonna update when i can. No promises on how soon that will be sorry :(


End file.
